thegrishaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kaz Brekker/@comment-86.162.156.3-20180609173355
Demons, by Imagine Dragons: When the days are cold And the cards all fold And the saints we see Are all made of gold When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail Are the worst of all And the blood's run stale I wanna hide the truth I wanna shelter you But with the beast inside There's nowhere we can hide No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide At the curtain's call It's the last of all When the lights fade out All the sinners crawl So they dug your grave And the masquerade Will come calling out At the mess you made Don't wanna let you down But I am hell bound Though this is all for you Don't wanna hide the truth No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide They say it's what you make I say it's up to fate It's woven in my soul I need to let you go Your eyes, they shine so bright I wanna save that light I can't escape this now Unless you show me how When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Does anyone else think this basically defines Kanej? Just look at this: a) "cards all fold" - sleight of hand, the Crow Club. b) "the saints we see are all made of gold" - the Saints that Inej believes in, Kaz doesn't believe in them, he says his god is greed i.e. money i.e. gold and the Saints are basically all fake anyway, I mean look at Alina. c) "the ones we hail / are the worst of all" - hail means look up to, basically all the powerful people are the bad guys, look at Pekka (who Kaz looked up to as Hertzoon), Van Eck (who Wylan looked up to as his father), Jarl Brum (who Matty looked up to as his commander) d) "I wanna shelter you / but with the beast inside / there's nowhere we can hide" - Kaz telling himself he's not good for Inej. e)"No matter what we breed / we still are made of greed" - basically Kaz's motto, Ketterdam is filled with all types of people, but no matter whether they're merchers or Barrel street rats, their god is greed f)"This is my kingdom come" - CROOKED KINGDOM PEOPLE (and yes I know it's a Bible reference but in this context, let's face it) g)"When you feel my heat / look into my eyes / it's when my demons hide" - when Kaz is with Inej, he becomes a better man. h)"Don't get too close" - pretty self-explanatory, Kaz's illness makes him want to not touch people. i)"All the sinners crawl" - KETTERDAM j)"So they dug your grave" - Black Veil, NO MOURNERS NO FUNERALS k)"And the masquerade / will come calling out" - the Komedie Brute (mother father pay the rent) is the masquerade in Ketterdam, and the crows pretend to be part of it multiple times (Hellgate, Goedsmaiden Bridge) l)"But I am hellbound" - I guess he's a demjin, then? m)"Though this is all for you" - the boat, the net, the bandages n)"It's woven in my soul / I need to let you go" - I'M NOT A GOOD MAN INEJ I'M NOT GOOD FOR YOU BLAH BLAH BLAH YEAH RIGHT o)"Your eyes they shine so bright" - how many references are there in Six of Kingdoms to Kaz's eyes lol p)"I can't escape this now / unless you show me how" - HOW MUCH MORE KANEJ CAN YOU GET Thanks for sticking out with me throughout the whole of this conspiracy theory guys lmao